


Timeless

by graciegrace



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Weddings, implied Namikai(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciegrace/pseuds/graciegrace
Summary: Something about the combination of a wedding, the sunset, and being in love makes Sora sappy. Not that Riku minds.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), background Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with more soriku garbage. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and I hope you like the fic!

The sunset view from the rooftop terrace is beautiful. Riku would know, as he has been watching it for at least ten minutes. Colors morph continually- soft pinks to bright scarlets, lit around the edges by warm yellows and oranges, with the dark blue fringes of a coming night always there but never closer. If it wasn’t for the wind rustling through the distant pine trees and the chatter around him, Riku might have forgotten time moved here at all. 

But things go on around them all. He can pick up snatches of light conversation, laughter, the sounds of glasses clinking in merriment. Years ago it might’ve been too social for him to even attend, but now it feels nice. Warm, inviting even. But he doesn’t mind having a break from it all. 

“Hey,” Riku hears, and feels a familiar weight settle next to him. Soft hair tickles his neck in the close proximity. 

“Did you finally let them go? You must’ve kept them fifteen minutes, at least,” he jabs playfully, and Sora, like always, takes the bait. 

“It was only twelve,” he disputes, and Riku turns to chuckle at the indignation on his boyfriend’s face. No reason to even question why he knew that. “And I can’t help it,” Sora continues, “we’re so close. They were in my heart for a year. I’m just... I’m really happy they’re happy.” 

“I know,” Riku says, and turns back to the sunset view. He reaches for Sora’s hand and gets an immediate response, calloused but still miraculously soft skin warming at the touch. Riku laces their fingers together and Sora leans his head over on his boyfriend’s shoulder 

“You didn’t have to wait for me to get back,” he says. 

“I wasn’t really waiting,” Riku says. “The view is nice here. Besides, I didn’t want to interrupt Kairi.” 

He feels Sora shift slightly to watch their best friend at a table across the patio, laughing giddily at nothing in particular and launching into conversation. “She’s been talking to Naminé the whole time, huh?” he says, chuckling. “Except for the service.” 

“Probably only because Naminé was the maid of honor, and it’s hard to whisper from the seats.” 

Sora laughs again at this, and Riku can feel the warm waves of it in his chest. It catches him, too, and they both laugh for a minute before they resume their comfortable position, legs dangling over the edge of the terrace. 

“It was a beautiful ceremony, though,” Sora says, and Riku agrees. The sunset from the top of the hill was beautiful, just like Sora had said. The couple had seemed to absorb all that light into them, Xion seeming to glow in her short, shimmering dress and Roxas smiling wider than Riku had probably ever seen him. 

“They looked happy,” he says, and Sora shifts just enough to smile up at his boyfriend. 

“They are happy. So happy. I can feel it, right here,” he says, pointing to his heart. He smiles widely at Riku. “I’m glad that they can be, after everything that happened to them.” 

“They’ve seen more than their fair share of misery,” Riku grimaces. Some of that had definitely been his fault. 

Sora notices the regret on his face (he always does, he can read Riku like a book,” and elbows him lightly in the ribs. “So have you,” Sora reminds him, and Riku sighs. He knows, and he knows all their problems were long in the past. He’s close with them now, both Roxas and Xion. Past mistakes put behind them as misguided attempts to help. Youthful blunders. 

“Maybe we all have.” 

Sora settles his head back in the crook of Riku’s neck, and together they watch the shifting colors of the twilight for a few minutes. Riku thinks he might be drifting off under the timeless sky when he feels, rather than hears, Sora start to speak next to him. 

“You know, as nice as it was, I always found wedding vows kind of goofy. They’re so old-fashioned, you know?” Riku turns to face him. 

“Huh?” 

“Like, ‘With this ring, I thee wed.’ What does that even mean? And why is it rings, anyway?” Sora’s eyebrows are crinkled together in thought. 

Riku pulls back from him, running a hand over the rumpled fabric of his suit. “What else would it be?” 

“I don’t know, a keyblade?” Sora suggests, and Riku snorts. 

“What are you going to do with a keyblade? Hit me with it?” 

Sora laughs, and the sound is as warm and deep as it’s always been. “Not unless you’re a Heartless. You aren’t a Heartless, are you?” 

Riku crosses his heart with a finger. “I can promise I am one hundred percent Ansem-free.” 

Sora laughs harder, and his blue eyes shine with amusement. “Then no hitting. Maybe just... putting your hands on it, and on each other’s.” The Kingdom Key materializes under his fingers. “Like, ‘with this key, I thee wed.’” 

Riku snorts again, louder this time. “It sounds more like you’re trying to pass it on to me.” 

Sora pretends to think, then digs a little trinket out of his pocket, fastening it to the end of the sword. It changes to be sleek and black, a tiny crown dangling off the end. He shoves the other keychain in his pocket. “Does it work better with this one?” 

“Sure,” Riku chuckles. “It’s still kind of silly, though.” 

Sora guides Riku’s hand to rest over the hilt, on top of his. “Not as silly as rings. This connects us, metal circles don’t. Anyway, something like... with this key, I thee wed, and give all my treasures to thee. Except my holy circlet, because it looks really cool and I want to keep it.” 

Riku leans forward laughing, his long hair brushing over Sora’s face, who grins appreciatively. “And promise to love forevermore, or something to that effect.” He stares at their hands on top of the Keyblade for a second, then looks back up to Riku. 

“I think rings might be better,” he says, trying and failing not to smile. The Keyblade dematerializes under his fingers. 

Riku shrugs, sending his boyfriend back a little grin. “They’ve stood the test of time and space.” 

Sora sighs through his nose, and looks at Riku’s face searchingly. “Still, maybe we could do something different at ours.” 

Time really seems to stop then. 

“Ours? Our wedding?” And Sora just nods. He looks serious now. More serious than usual. His blue eyes are fixed on the horizon, but Riku knows his attention is on their hands, fingers still interlaced even without the sword under them. “You never said... you never said you’d want to get married... and not... not to me.” 

Sora turns to face him then. His hair is longer, his eyes like the ocean. His smile a little teasing, a little genuine, just like it always has been for him. “You never asked,” he points out, and Riku feels like the brick has crumbled under him. Is it possible to fall in love all over again? 

The answer to the question doesn’t really matter, he thinks, as he puts his hands on his boyfriend’s cheeks and pulls him forward, their noses hitting just slightly. Riku can feel Sora’s smile when their lips meet, feel Sora’s hands settle around his neck. Sora’s kisses, long and soft, feel like no light Riku has ever seen. 

They're so much better. 

When they break apart, Sora looks pink all over. Is he blushing or is it just the sunset? Riku can’t be sure. 

“I’d like to marry you,” Sora says quietly, and Riku feels weightless. 

“Alright,” he says. It’s all he can think of. They’ve known each other their entire lives and Sora still leaves Riku speechless. What else is there for him to say? 

And Sora bursts into peals of laughter at that. After all, what else is there for him to do? 

There’s light footsteps behind them, and the two turn to see their best friend standing, her pink dress shimmering in the sunset. “I hate to break this up,” Kairi says, a knowing smile on her lips, “but the toasts are about to start. You should come sit by us,” she says, gesturing to where Naminé grins a little and waves at them. 

Sora rises to his feet, offering Riku a hand. He takes it, and their hands stay connected even once they aren’t dangling over the edge of the roof anymore. 

“Let’s go,” Sora says, and Riku is happy to follow. Even if it’s just to the toasts, for now.


End file.
